mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
George Roop vs. Hatsu Hioki
The fight was the UFC debut for the highly-touted Hatsu Hioki. The fight was a controversial decision victory (robbery) for Hioki. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. "Jab, George!" Hioki landed a body kick. He blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Roop was aggressive early. Roop landed a nice right early. He landed a leg kick. Four fifteen remaining. Hioki blocked a high kick. Roop landed a nice right hand and an inside kick to the groin, time was called. They touched gloves and continued with four minutes. Roop landed an inside kick. Hioki landed a leg kick. Hioki caught a high kick briefly. Three thirty-five as Hioki landed a counter right. Roop missed a Superman punch. Roop stuffed a single to the clinch. Three fifteen. "Knees!" Roop stuffed a trip. Three minutes as he stuffed another. Hioki worked a single. Roop stuffed it. Impressive takedown defense. Two thirty-five. Roop kneed the thigh. He stuffed a nice trip attempt. Hioki kneed the thigh twice. Roop stuffed another close trip attempt. Two fifteen. Roop kneed the body twice. Two minutes. Hioki kneed the body twice, two more. Another. Roop stuffed another trip. This is excellent defense. One thirty-five as Hioki got one hook standing after missing another trip. Roop escaped to the clinch again. He needs to break away. Roop kneed the body. One fifteen. Hioki got a beautiful trip to side control. One minute. "You're fine!" They scrambled, Hioki had a guillotine, Roop regained guard nicely. Thirty-five with three right elbows from the bottom by Roop nicely. Roop landed an upkick and stood to the standing back there. Wow. Great round thus far. Fifteen. Roop broke away landing a right hand back to the clinch. He kneed the body. Hioki replied. The first round ended. 10-9 Roop but very close. Could have gone either way in my opinion. The second round began. Roop landed an inside kick. Roop worked that high front kick early. Hioki landed a left hook and a right hand and ate a right counter and a blocked high kick. Four thirty. Roop landed a nice right to the body and a grazing high kick. Four fifteen. Roop landed a high kick blocked after missing a Superman punch. Another right to the body. Four minutes. Roop landed another right to the body. Hioki partially blocked a high kick. Hioki landed a counter left hook. Three thirty-five as they clinched. Hioki got a trip to mount. Shit. Three fifteen as Hioki went beautifully to side control to stay on top in a scramble. Three minutes remaining. Hioki wanted an americana. Roop escaped. Hioki kneed the body. Two thirty-five. Hioki mounted again. "Elbows in!" Hioki landed a right elbow. Another. Two fifteen. Another. Hioki had a body triangle from the top there. Two minutes. Two short right elbows. "Watch the triangle!" A short right hand. One thirty-five. One fifteen. "You're okay!" Roop was nearly escaping here. One minute. Hioki had the grapevines now. Thirty-five remaining. "Elbows in! He's looking!" Hioki wanted an arm triangle perhaps now. Roop escaped nearly there, they scrambled explosively. Fifteen. Roop landed an upkick and stood landing a blocked high kick and a right hand and another blocked high kick, taunting Hioki in between thrown strikes there. They exchanged. The second round ended. 10-9 Hioki pretty solidly that time. "He can't sub you, dude. Take his ass down. You're winning every standup exchange. Take him down." The third round began. Roop came in getting a big takedown, Hioki stood immediately blocking a high kick. Wow. Immediate. Four thirty-five as Roop grazed with a flying knee. Hioki blocked a high kick. Hioki looked tired. Roop sprawled stuffing a double. Four fifteen. They clinched, Roop kneed the body. Four minutes. Hioki kneed the face. Three thirty. Roop kneed the body. "Beat him up!" Another knee. Three fifteen. Hioki kneed the body nicely and again. Three minutes. Roop landed two rights inside. Roop landed a foot stomp. He kneed the body. "He's tired! You're winning! Keep the pressure!" Two thirty-five as Roop kneed the body. Another foot stomp there. Two fifteen. Hioki kneed the body. The ref broke them up. Two minutes. Roop landed a leg kick. Roop was cut from something. Roop got a beautiful effortless trip to guard. Oh shit, I'm worried. Hioki's good from the bottom. One thirty-five. Hioki kept looking at the right arm on the ground there. He defended an armbar eating an upkick, a bit illegal as Rogan agreed with me. One fifteen. Roop landed four good short thudding left hands. One minute. Hioki worked rubber guard. He wanted a possible triangle. Yep, Roop escaped. Roop had the back nearly. Hioki kept guard there. Thirty-five. Roop landed a left hand. Fifteen. Roop worked the body with the left. He landed a good left. Roop slammed Hioki a few times, the third round ended and they hugged. 10-9 Roop easily. 29-28 Roop pretty clearly in my opinion, as I predicted. 29-28 Hioki (what?), 29-28 Roop and 29-28 Hioki. O.O WHAT?! What?